kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Battle Rush
}} is a mobile game available on the Android and iOS platforms. Gameplay Your riders automatically will run towards the right and attack any enemies in the way. You start with your leader and can summon additional riders when you accumulate enough (?), you can re-summon defeated riders this way, as well as heal already summoned riders. Once you summon all your riders, you activate Battle Rush which does (?) and changes the background music. Summoned riders accumulate (?) which can be used to perform a "final ride" , which can be executed with multiple riders at once, as long as they all have enough (?). Defeating enemies causes clusters of (?) to drop, which helps you pull off final ride faster. A battle ends when your riders defeat each wave of enemies or your tank(?) is destroyed. You can have up to seven rider cards at once and a one-time use card from someone on your friend list which will automatically use its final ride. As with Kamen Rider Storm Heroes, all alternate forms are separate characters and some riders and villains have multiple versions based on their attack type (fist/blunt(?), sword/slash(?) and gun). Unlike Storm Heroes however, riders of three stars and up have final rides while one and two star riders do not. Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider 1 (New + Power Up) **Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 **Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito **Kamen Rider G3 *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Blade **Kamen Rider Chalice **Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Kamen Rider Ibuki **Kamen Rider Zanki *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider Gatack **Bright Trooper *Kamen Rider Den-O **Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Wizard **Kamen Rider Mage (Yellow, Blue and Green) *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Kamen Rider Kurokage Trooper *Kamen Rider Drive **Kamen Rider Mach *Kamen Rider Ghost **Kamen Rider Specter **Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Kamen Rider Zero Specter *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Villains *Shocker Combatmen *Spider Man *Ambassador Hell *Apollo Geist *Bat Mutant *Shadow Moon *N-Daguva-Zeba *Riotroopers *Bat Orphnoch *New Mole Imagin *Leo Soldiers *Leo Imagin *Masquerade Dopants *Nasca Dopant *Waste Yummies *Same Yummies *Mezool *Kamen Rider Eternal *Lord Baron *Bat-Type Roidmudes / Roidmude 007 *Brain Roidmude *Mashin Chaser *Heart Roidmude Super Evolution State *Gamma Commando *Katana Ganma *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y *Bugster Virus NPCs *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryutaros *Ankh lol Notes *As all the riders are cards, a device similar to the Decadriver is used to summon them. **When a final attack is activated, you slot your cards in the the device and it then emits translucent sky blue logos similar to those seen on the Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch in chronological order, regardless of which order you inserted the cards. This use of chronological order is similar to the K-Touch's activation codes. External Links *Official Website Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Kamen Rider Series